


Fanart - K/S - On New Vulcan

by JBarts (the_physicist)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_physicist/pseuds/JBarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Star Trek Into Darkness Spock goes to the new Vulcan colony for a year. And this kiss happens when Jim visits the colony to get Spock to sign up as his first officer again.</p><p>~ 7 hours in Paint Shop Pro 9 with a Bamboo tablet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart - K/S - On New Vulcan




End file.
